bugsxdaffy yaoi
by kazzieka
Summary: No hate comments, bad comments. This is a yaoi between daffyxbugs, kinda of a crossover between space jam and looney tunes back in action. If you don't like yaoi, bugsxdaffy don't look and don't read. Okay so the story about Daffy finds a secret about Bugs after almost being fired...again, and Bugs finds a way to reverse Daffy's blackmail. Work in progress.


This is a bugsxDaffy slash/yaoi fanfiction, no hate comments, etc...This is kinda like a crossover, between Space Jam and looney toons back in action. I'm not sure if it would be considered one shot or not...Also I might not get to work on this alot, I have other Fanfictions, but I'll finish but proably not on time...

Chapter one

Daffy was looking for bugs, he was going to get fired...again. It's all his fault...Daffy thought. He was heading toward the basketball area, where him and Bugs and other Looney toons had a basketball match with the Mon-stars, he hoped to find Lola, bug's girlfriend. Of course she was there, playing basketball. "Hey Lola!" Said Daffy angrly. She turned toward him with one hand on her hip, and one hand holding a basketball. "What, Daffy? I'm busy." She replied, shooting the ball into the hoop. "I'm looking for your boyfriend." He grumbled. "You mad at him again?" She laughted. Daffy crossed his arms and huffed, "Yeah." She chuckled. "I don't know, we're not a couple anymore." She replied, throwing another ball into the hoop. "You and Bugs? Not a couple? Don't make me laugh." He stated. "I'm not kidding." She replied, throwing another ball into the hoop. She then turned and smirked at him, "Do you want to know, why?" She asked. Daffy considered this, "Why would I want to know?" He asked. "You could possible use this against him, isn't that what you want?" She winked at Daffy and threw another ball into the hoop above Daffy's head. "Even if Bug's broke up with you...I don't think you would want to get revenge on him." Daffy stated. "I broke up with Bugs, I'm not exactly mad at him..." She said, dribbling around Daffy and shooting at the hoop again. "But what?" Daffy asked. "He had this little "secret" and it was no big deal, but...but it would be nice if he told me before we went out, or atleast after a week. If he told me, it would be no big deal and I would've still went out with him...But he kept that secret for awhile, so it kinda got me a little mad." She smiled and rolled the basketball around her fingers. She's tempting, with this. "What's the catch?" He asked. "No catch...just tell me why your mad at Bugs and I'll tell you." She winked, throwing the ball away, and crossed her arms. "I'm about to get fired...again." He mumbled. "But, you never were "fired" Daffy..." She told him. It was true, Bugs had planned a movie and he didn't know he was in the movie, and in the movie he got fired. "Well...You know what I mean!" He said angrly. "Fine..." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "But how and why...?" She asked curious. "Well..."

Flashback

Daffy was at the Warner Brother's table again, "You just got to fire that rabbit! You just gotta!" Daffy stated angrly, jumping on the table. "We don't gotta do anything, !" A lady at the table said angrly. Daffy jumped toward her angrly and grabbed her face, "Yes! You do!" He yelled. "She's right, ." Said one member of the group. Daffy turned toward him angrly and grabbed him by his shirt, eye to eye. "Why?!" He asked angrly. "Bugs Bunny, is the star of Looney Toons, and is more popular than you..." He said in a mean smile. He knew that would hurt him, Bugs was always better..."So?" He asked, a little hurt. "We would lose are ratings, with you." He told him,still smirking. "We might as well get rid of you..." He told him coldly. "Does anyone else agree? Raise your hand to kick Daffy off looney toons!" He asked the members, all of them raised there hands. "You traitors!" Daffy yelled. "Okay, , I think were done here." The man said getting up. "No!" Said Daffy, getting on his knees, and grabbing the man's shirt, "Please...Please...Don't fire me, You don't have to fire Bugs, but please don't fire me." Daffy begged. "Fine, we can discuss this with ," The man stated fixing his tie. Bugs?! Daffy thought angrly, Bugs was going to be in charge of if he gets fired or not. "We can ask him right now," The man stated in a bored voice, as he slipped out a cell phone. Bugs has a cell phone to?! Daffy thought. They guy pushed a number and held the phone to his ears, Daffy chewed his nails. "Hello, Mr. Bunny." The man greeted in a friendly voice, "I need to discuss something with you." A short pause. "Well...You see, Mr. Duck was attempting to get you fired or kicked off..." The man did an evil glare at Daffy. "And we've then decided to fire him, and he wants a seconded chance...we've wondered what you think we should do?" He told him. Daffy prayed that Bugs wouldn't fire him. "Okay...Uh-huh...Got it...Bye, ." He replied, clicking off the phone, Daffy waited. "Well...Your fired..." He stated, Daffy was about to yell something, till the man held up his hand. "Unless you can convince Bugs not to fire you, you have twentyfour hours, this was Bugs idea." He stated. The man didn't look happy about this. So Daffy went off the find bugs.

Present

"That's why?" She asked, like it was no big deal. "Yeah." He grunted. "Fine, A deal's a deal." She smirked. "Okay, then what is it Lola?" He asked greedly. "Oh, Bug's bisexual." She laughted at Daffy's face. "Bug's likes girls and GUYS?" He asked. "Yeah, but he more into girls, but he would go out with guys, but he never has. But anyway...perfect revenge, right?" She winked at him. Daffy thought of this, he could use this as blackmail, to get back his job. "I got a question, how do you know that this will work?" He asked. " 'cause Bug's is kinda of shy about it," she told him. "Well, I'm going to go talk to him!" Daffy said, stomping away.


End file.
